Sleeping Beauty
by MeikoKichi
Summary: Subo esto historia por segunda vez ya que la última me líe bastante xD!.  Bueno lo que decía, esta historia va a ser MUY RARA, es un sasusaku, si... Pero puede contener otras cosas.
1. En la Azotea

No suelo ser de esas personas que se levantan antes de que suene el despertador,pero esa vez lo hice. Aún que digo que llevava poco menos de un mes haciéndolo. Razones propias.  
>Todavía eran las 5 y media de la mañana,lo reconozco,esta vez me había pasado. Abrí la ventana,y una suave brisa de aire frío cubrió toda la habitación moviendo mi cabello.<br>Me senté en la ventana y me limité a observar el vecindario hasta que amaneció. Hoy volviamos al instituto después de un largo verano,no había pasado mucho desde que elegí alejarme Sasuke-kun,pero tenía mis razones... ¿Que estaría haciendo Sasuke ahora mismo? ¡NO! Eso ya no me incumbía para nada y lo sabía,pero aún así no podía evitar pensarlo,a decir verdad lo pensaba cada día,pero ese ahora no era mi principal problema, sino esa cosa que ni siquiera me dejaba dormir. Había estado todas las vacaciones de verano deprimida por su culpa, y la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de volver al instituto,pero si no iba mi madre se iba a preguntar el porqué.  
>Y no tenía ganas de que nadie se enterara de mi precaria situación. Pude escuchar como el despertador de los demás empezaba a sonar a sí que corrí hacia el baño,mira,una ventaja de sufrir insomnio. No tardé mucho en salir del baño,otra ventaja de mi desgracia,no a la del insomnio por supuesto,me refiero a otra mucho mas concreta. Volví a mi habitación y me dispuse a cambiarme, cogí mi uniforme y todo seguido cerré mi ventana. Empecé por quitarme la parte superior del pijama,bien,sin problemas,ahora la inferior,pero primero tenía que comprobar una cosa, me acerqué despacio a puerta y saqué mi cabeza por si había alguien, despejado, ya podía des vestirme sin problemas,bien,ahora sí ,me baje los pantalones del pijama,p ero de repente mi puerta se abrió<br>- Sakura,¿estás despierta?  
>Me agaché de repente, no quería que nadie me viese,NADIE.<br>- Si... me estoy vistiendo,ahora bajo a desayunar mamá.  
>- Últimamente estas un poco vergonzosa,¿no?<br>-Mamá vete ya por favor,estoy intentado cambiarme.  
>- Vale,vale... Maldita edad del pavo - se fue entre murmullos -<br>Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no picaba ala puerta? Tendría que hacerlo aunque fuese por respeto. Mi culpa ,he sido demasiado descuidada. Acabe de ponerme mi falda y bajé a frito,en fin,nada original, aunque a decir verdad tampoco me esperaba nada del otro mundo. Al acabar me bebí lo poco de zumo que quedaba en mi baso y salí tarde,me había entretenido mirando la tele.  
>Tuve que correr un poco pero no demasiado,por que ya había recuperado el tiempo fin llegue a la estación donde me encontré a Hinata esperando el tren. Ella era tan diferente a mí, su simple presencia ya te sacaba una pequeña sonrisa,todavía no me había visto pero cuando se giro vi una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.<br>-¡Sakura-chan! - me abrazó - ¿Donde te metiste durante todo este tiempo?  
>-Hinata...- la abracé también - . Lo no haber podido llamarte.- Me apartó y me agarró por los hombros -.<br>-Sakura-chan - dijo mirándome fijamente y con los ojos lagrimosos - . Esta bien,ahora todo esta bien.  
>El tren paso por las vías i movío rápidamente el cabello de Hinata tapando levemente su cara, por esa razón no pude ve muy bien si lo que caía por su cara eran lágrimas. Hinata me cogío de la mano en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del tren y subimos deprisa por si se cerraban. El tren estaba demasiado lleno por lo que nos quedamos de pie. Para no aburrirme saqué un libro de mi bolsa para empezar a leerlo.<br>-Sakura-chan...  
>-Dime<br>-Etto... Pues ya sabes... Esto de que ninguno de nosotros allá tenido noticias tuyas durante el verano, me preguntaba si paso algo...  
>Silencio. No respondí.<br>-Sakura-chan... Es verdad eso de.. ya sabes.. .Etto ne... Tu rompiste con Sasuke-kun?  
>Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos y empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas no quería recordarlo aun que en realidad sabía que era imposible evitar que algo como eso pasase.<br>-Lo hice.  
>Hinata que estaba mirando hacia la ventana se giró bruscamente hacia mí,yo fingía que no había si quiera levantado la vista del libro.<br>- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura-chan? - Alzó la voz y al darse cuenta de ello se ruborizó y miró hacia al suelo - .  
>-Hinata, no te voy a decir por qué lo hice,pero todo está encadenado al porqué no os llame este verano y nisiquiera me visteis el pelo.<br>- ¿No me lo vas contar?  
>-Lo siento.<br>-Es un idiotez... Te esforzaste tanto para estar junto Sasuke-kun...Y ahora...- Hinata se pusó la mano en la cara y con su cabeza agachada todo el camino. -  
>Al llegar salimos de la estación y subimos una pequeña cuesta que había hasta el instituto. Estuve todo el rato con Hinata a mí lado, pero ninguna de las dos decía ni una palabra,se sentía triste. Al llegar había un cumulo de alumnos empujándose entre ellos para ver en que clase le tocaba, solo pensar que tenía que meterme entre toda esa gente me daban arcadas,tenías que buscar una forma un poco mas ordenada de anunciar las clases.<br>Cuando ya supe que clase que me tocaba me dirigí hacia ella, la verdad los resultados no me disgustaban demasiado,estaba con Hinata que seguía a mi lado sin decir ni una palabra,también me había tocado con Naruto, Sai y Ino. Puedo decir que incluso me hizo feliz, pero había una parte que me disgustaba demasiado,me había tocado con Sasuke,al chico que deje en verano y del que no volví a saber nada, me pregunto que le diría,como reaccionaria el al verme, si seriamos amigos o nos llevaríamos mal para siempre. La verdad es que no quería llevarme mal con el pero tampoco quería ser su amiga. Sin darme cuenta mientras me sumergía en mis sentimientos aparecí delante de mi nueva a abrir la puerta pero una incertidumbre de duda se apoderó de mi persona, me quedé mirando el pomo fijamente.  
>-Sakura-chan? - dijo Hinata -<br>-¿Ehh? Ahhh – puse mi mano detrás de mi cabeza y sonreí - jeje no me había dado cuenta,me pregunto que me pasara ultima mente..  
>Después de eso suspiré con valor abrí la puerta hacia el infierno y justo al otro lado estaba la persona que menos deseaba encontrar en ese momento,Sasuke Uchiha. Mi corazón palpito fuertemente y de pronto recordé aquella noche bajo las estrellas.<br>-Etto... Buenos di-  
>Sasuke me ignoro completa mente y apartándome salio de la clase sin ni siquiera saludar.<br>-Hinata  
>Hinata se quedo mirando el panorama algo desconcertada.<br>-¿Que?  
>-Entremos.<br>Poco después de eso empezaron las "clases",el primer día es una autentica tontería. Pasamos a las presentaciones y todas esas cosas, despues de eso teníamos que ir al gimnasio a ver el discurso aburrido del director. Yo por mi cuenta decidí subir al tejado,no tenía ganas de nada. Al subir allá se sentía bastante nostálgico, allí pasé muchos momentos bonitos con Sasuke-kun y es donde me regaló la llave con la que podía entrar.  
>Me quedé mirando la ciudad en la que se encontraba el instituo, desde allí arriba todo parecía tan hermoso. Pasarón unos pocos segundos hasta que oí unas voces,pude reconocer unas de las 2, era Sasuke,por lo tanto procedí a esconderme.<br>Sasuke-kun salió al tejado, la otra voz era la de una mujer, Ino. Traía los ojos vendados.¿Por qué estaban cojidos de la mano?  
>-Sasuke-kun,¿que es lo que pasa? ¿Donde estamos? No puedo ver nada.<br>-De eso se trata - Sasuke-kun sonrió, me duele reconozerlo pero verlo sonreir con ella y no conmigo me dio bastante envidia - .  
>-¡Quitamelo ya,vamos!<br>-¿Estás preparada?  
>-¡Pues claro baka!<br>Sasuke le quito la venda a Ino. La venda voló con el aire y se escapó.  
>-¡La venda! - exclamó ella -<br>-No te preucupes por eso y mira delante tuyo.  
>-Sasuke-kun...esto es el terrado,es la primera vez que subo aquí... Esto es precioso.<br>-Me alegro que te guste, me las apañe para conseguir una llave.  
>-Pero esta pohibido suvir aquí.<br>-Nadie tiene porqué enterarse.  
>-Supongo.-ella rió-Sasuke-kun...<br>-¿Que?  
>-Te amo<br>No podía creer lo que estaban escuchando mis ojos,Ino,mi mejor amiga ¿ Estaba diciendole a mí ex-novio que le amaba? Nos habíamos vuelto locos.  
>-Yo también.<br>Eso ya me rompió del todo,yo sabía que aun amaba a Sasuke-kun y creía que el aun me amaba a mi,pero tardo menos de un mes en buscarse una novia. Fui una idiota en pensar que siempre pensaría en mí. Después de tanto tiempo,por fin vi la cruda realidad,Sasuke-kun ya jamás sería mio. Creía que estaba concienciada pero estaba equivocada en todo, las lágrimas no podían dejar de brotar de mis ojos mientras veía como Sasuke-kun y Ino se empezaban a besar y a abrazarse. No paraban. Esa imagen me estaba turturando. No sé en que momento se tumbaron en el suelo y empezarón a desnudarse,estaba claro,ellos iban a tener sexo delante de mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos ya estaban desnudos y haciendo el acto, me daba mucha rabia y aun así esa parte que tanto odiaba de mí se etsaba empezando a calentar también.


	2. Choque frontal

Capítulo dos / Ya veran que es raro...Pero creo que la trama esta bastante buena. Este capitulo es algo yuri, pero es algo que encontré necesario. No es la verdadera trama.

Pasó una semana desde todo aquello y al parecer no habíamos pasado la época de lluvias porque podía ver como las gotas de agua golpeaban las ventana de nuestra clase. Ah y por si no lo he mencionado antes estamos en la 1-5 y en total somos 8 clases. Reconozco que me he desvíado un poco del tema. Lo que vi el otro día me dejo bastante pensativa sobre si lo que hice estubo bien o no, y llege a varias conclusiones y una de ellas es que ya no podía confiar mas en Ino, ya que aún habiendo pasado una semana de todo aquello no me había comentado nada, y respecto a mí , pues no, no estaba bien, sentada en clase con la cabeza apollada sobre la mesa mirar la lluvia caer. ¿Era deprimente verdad?. Era la hora del almuerzo y era raro que Hinata no estubiese allí invitandome a comer con ella.

- Sakura-chan

Allí estaba la mayor molestia del universo. No podía deprimirme tranquila , pero sé que ella no tiene la culpa, solo puedo agredecerle por seguir siendo mi amiga.

- Vamos a comer

- ¿Hoy traes bento?

- Si y he preparado un poco para ti también – me respondió con una sonrisa sincera -.

- ¡De eso nada!

Esa voz la conocía, era el imbécil de Naruto.

- Sakura-chan , Hinata es mi novia y desde que empezó este semestre no comió ni una vez conmigo!

- Naruto-kun no seas egoísta, Sakura-chan necesita..

- Y yo te necesito ati. Vamos.

Cojio a Hinata de la mano y se la llevó. Bueno que se la va a hacer, no me iba a morir por comer sola, además era lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos.

Saqué el bentou de mi cartera, pero de nuevo una voz interrumpió mis profundos sentimientos. Que pesados eran todos.

- Sakura.

Era Ino y tenía una expresión seria por lo que deducí que quería hablar conmigo de algo serio.

- ¿ Comemos juntas ?

- No es exactamente lo que quería... Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

- Lo supongo, si no no estrias aquí. Por que ultimamente estas un poco desaparecida. ¿Encontraste novio?

- Bueno, veras... Es un tema importante. ¿Podíamos hablarlo en un lugar mas privado?

- Claro. Conozco un buen lugar. Sígueme.

Me levanté deprisa y sin mirar atrás salí por la puerta sin mirar atrás y me dirijí a suvir las escaleras.

- ¿Donde vamos?

- Al tejado.

- Pero esta prohibido suvi ahí.

- Lo sé. Pero no te preucupes tengo una llave. Me la regaló Sasuke-kun cuando estabamos juntos. Era nuestro sitio secreto.

- Ya veo...

Cuando llegamos ni siquiera me paré. Fui hacia las vallas y me apollé en ellas.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Que querias decirme?

- Sakura, ¿por qué cortaste con Sasuke-kun?

- ¿ A dónde estas intentado llegar Ino? Me resulta molesto.

- ¡Yo... Siempre estube enamorada de el, desde que eramos niñas! Sin embargo nos volvimos buenos amigos y el te escogió a ti, pero ahora, ahora todo es distinto.

Lo decía como si estubiese contenta con todo aquello. Fruncí mi ceño y le lanzé una mirada asesina.

- No me mires así.

- No entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo.

Le dije eso con un tono bastante molesto pero en relidad entendía todo y solo me hacia la sueca. Estaba molesta por otra cosa.

- Estoy saliendo con Sasuke-kun.

Emetí una risa y me aparté de la verja con un movimiento ligero pero sin dejar de soltarla con mi mano izquierda. No miré a Ino en ningun momento, simplemente me limite a observar el suelo y ponerme mi mano derecha en la cara. Pasaron unos segundos de amargo silencio y ninguna de las dos había dicho nada.

- Sakura... ¿Estas bien?

Noté como la sangre se me subía ala cabeza y por un momento siento que perdí mis estribos por que no se en que momento decidí estampar a Ino contra la verja.

- ¡¿Como te atreves a preguntarme si estoy bien?

- Sakura, me haces daño...

Y amí que, pensé.

- Esto.. ¡Esto es toda tu culpa Sakura! ¿Por que te pones así conmigo? ¡Tu fuiste quien dejó a Sasuke-kun!

En ese instante me entraron ganas de matarla, pero me contube.

- ¡Sueltame!

Me apartó con bastante fuerza.

- ¡No tienes derecho a gritarme de esta forma y lo sabes! De todas formas cuando tu empezaste a salir con el estabamos en la misma situación y yo no te dije nada! ¿Por que eres tan egoísta?

- ¡Cállate!

- Sakura , no se por que dejaste a Sasuke-kun pero... ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad y ahora es solo mio!

En el momento en que Ino acabo de pronunciar esas palabras me pusé muy furiosa, tanto que sentí que podría haberle ehco mucho daño por eso mismo salí corriendo del tejado , no podía soportar estar más con ella.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa recordaba todo lo que había pasado y lo peor de todo era que Ino tenía razón , yo no tenía derecho a enfadarme.

¡BOMB!

Me choqué con alguien y lo peor era que me quedé en una posicion donde se me podía ver todo y no quería. Cerré mis piernas rapidamente y me reincorporé.

- ¡Hinata!

- Sakura-chan no deberías bajar corriendo tan bruscamente por ahí.

Hinata intentó ponerse en pie pero no pudo.

- Mi tobillo...

- Lo siento mucho... Yo...

- No te preucupes. – sonrió-. ¿Por que no me llevas ala enfermeria?

-Una vez llegamos ahí la enfermer le puso unas vendas y una crema para que se le pasasé el dolor , después se fue al parecer tenía cosas que hacer.

- Sakura-chan, ¿por que corrías?

- Estube hablando con Ino, al parecer esta saliendo con Sasuke-kun, me pusé nerviosa y eché a correr.

Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

- ¿Que tontería ,no? Fui yo quien lo dejé.

- Sakura-chan, no estés triste.

De repente Hinata me lanzó sobre la cama. ¿Que estaba pasando?

- Sakua-chan... Yo sé por que le dejaste. Me he dado cuenta cuando nos chocamos en las escaleras.

- No me digas que..?

- Si. Lo he visto. ¿ Desde cuando?

- Este verano.

Hinata estaba muy arrimada hacia mí. A decir verdad no se en que momento se había puesto encima mio y empezó a acariciarme suavemente.

- ¿Hinata que estás haciendo...? ¡Ahhh!

Empezó a tocarme un pecho

- Sakura-chan, voy a ayudarte, no dejaré que lleves esta carga tu sola, yo seré tu consuelo, seré tu juguete.

Hinata se sentó encima de mi y empezó a levantarme la camisa del uniforme y a desabrocharme mi sujetador hasta que mis pechos quedaron completamente al descubierto.

- Si nos ve alguien...

- Tranquila, cerré con llave.

Empezó a tocarme los pechos y a jugar con ellos. Maldita sea, todo eso me estaba gustando. Se estaba restregando contra mi cada vez mas fuerte y todo aquello hizo que algo que odiaba en mí desde el verano pasado empzase a despertarse. Hinata se recostó encima de mi y empezo a besarme. Una de sus manos cojió fuertemente mi mano mientras que la otra bajo sensualmente hasta mi entre pierna y empezó a tocarme.

- Tienes un pene bastante grande.

Si, es eso lo que había visto Hinata y por lo que dejé a Sasuke-kun. Esa cosa me perseguia desde el verano,pero ya explicaré los detalles más tarde.

Hinata empezó a masturbarme mi miembro erecto mientras yo simplemente me dedicaba a mover mis caderas. Cuando me lo havia yo no se sentía tan bien, acababamos de empezar y ya tenía ganas de soltarlo todo. Ese sentimiento me encantaba. Hinata lo hacia tan bien.

- ¡AHHHHH! Hi... ¡Hinata! No puedo mas yo... Creo que yoo... ¡AHHHH!

- ¡Sakura-chan sueltalo todo, te sentiras mejor!

Tras decirme esas palabras no lo dudé ni un solo segundo y me vine sin mas. Mi respiracón estaba tan acelerada, no podía mas, pero sin embargo sentía que quería más.

Y fin!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
